


Legacy

by Blue Yeti (blueyeti)



Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Books, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-16
Updated: 2005-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/pseuds/Blue%20Yeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millie reminisces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

The _Millie_ books have bent spines and dog-eared pages. Classmates had borrowed them constantly - lending, swapping, pressing flowers between the title-pages…

They have not gathered dust, there being heavy preserving charms upon the Library, but books gather age like old women: unfashionable clothes don plain illustrations; living colours are muted and grey when compared to the latest inks.

Here they lie, alone, forlorn, unremarkable.

Julia muttered something about old-fashioned characters without magic; Janet had looked puzzled, as though they were three hundred years old, rather than thirty.

Millie takes them back; Christopher sees them on the dresser, and smiles.


End file.
